The present disclosure generally relates to a system for haptic feedback to a user, and specifically to a vibrotactile driver circuit for haptic devices. Virtual reality (VR) is a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a system. Some systems include haptic devices that use vibrotactile actuators to provide haptic feedback. Haptic feedback is, in essence, feeling sounds, whether it is the buzz of a cellphone or the rumble of a game controller. Haptic feedback is commonly implemented in VR systems, adding the sense of touch to previously visual-only interfaces. However, conventional driver circuits for vibrotactile actuators are unipolar and typically generate a 200V peak-to-peak voltage from a single voltage source, which can be potentially dangerous to users. It is desirable to use an integrated circuit to reduce size and cost, but it is also substantially more difficult to build an integrated circuit that can drive to 200V.